Navidad Estilo S
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [Basado en el TV Show] Serena van der Woodsen se aburrió de la clásica Navidad en casa de Blair, y decide cambiarla para transformarla en su Navidad. Primer fanfic en español de Gossip Girl! [DanxS] [OneShot terminado]


**Notas iniciales:**

No sé qué hago en este fandom... Pero necesitaba escribir un fanfic sobre esta serie que me tiene atrapada desde hace mucho tiempo. Acorde a estas fechas, aunque un poco adelantado, el fanfic será un one-shot. No me animo a escribir de más capítulos porque ya tengo otros fanfics que continuar, y además, no he visto la serie completa. Así que por ahora tienen este fic DanxS... Ya les dije demasiado ;) Pasemos al fic.

**Navidad Estilo S**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura 

Era la Nochebuena, y Serena van der Woodsen no se estaba sintiendo bien.

No, no, no estaba mal del estómago, ni tampoco le dolía la cabeza. Simplemente no estaba teniendo un buen momento.

B había invitado a todos a su gran mansión para festejar la Navidad. Y todos habían ido, menos el hermano de la pequeña J, que simplemente no fue invitado. Esto a Serena le dolió mucho, pero se decía a sí misma que era mejor que no hubiera ido para ver la manera en que la pequeña J hablaba y coqueteaba con otros.

Serena no estaba pasando un buen momento allí. Pasaba Nate delante de ella y le regresaban a la mente los momentos que nunca debieron suceder entre ellos. Pasaba Chuck por delante, y cada mirada que le daba a S era más pervertida que la anterior. Blair estaba demasiado ocupada en su amiguita nueva, Jenny, a quien aprendió a respetar desde que arruinó la famosa y tradicional pijamada anual.

Eran solamente Serena y el vodka. Y el rincón en la esquina, por cierto.

Cansada de tener que ir a esas malditas reuniones sociales que no eran más que una fiesta alcohólica, sexual y llena de drogas encubierta, sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó a alguien que podría estar en la misma situación, pero en su casa.

Dan.

-Déjame adivinar, la reunión está llena de alcohólicos, drogadictos y adictos al sexo encubiertos. –una voz muy familiar le atendió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Dan. ¿Quieres ser un caballero medieval y rescatarme de este infierno?

-Me encantaría, mi princesa. –S pensó que estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, te espero.

-¿Dónde es ese infierno? –preguntó, no se le ocurría donde.

-La casa de Blair, pensé que ya lo sabías. –rió un poco.

-Debí de adivinarlo. Nos vemos, ya voy por ti. –colgó el teléfono.

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó. S no veía la hora de largarse de allí, se sentía tan incómoda... Peor que cuando uno duerme en una silla de algarrobo.

Siguió tomando vodka. Acomodó un poco su rubio cabello. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcando las doce menos veinticinco de la noche. Pronto sería medianoche y tendría que quedarse con B a hacer el clásico brindis. A pedir un deseo en ese brindis. A decirlo en voz alta si no lograba hacer fondo blanco a la copa de champaña.

Comenzaba a odiar ese estilo de vida.

No odiaba a sus amigos por ser así, odiaba el estilo de vida que llevaban y que los hacía ser de esa forma. ¿Por qué no podían ser como Dan? Incluso Jenny estaba cambiando, y eso que ella no tenía el mismo estilo que los demás.

-Estilo de m...

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Dan.

"Estoy abajo, esperándote. ¿Entro a buscarte?"

Si Dan entraba, vería a J con una copa de más. Si Dan no entraba, Serena tendría otra pelea con Blair porque dejó la fiesta sin aviso alguno. Prefería algo de drama.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal ante la mirada de todos, sin importarle nada. Nate la vio, Chuck también.

Cerró la puerta que quedó atrás y dirigió su miraba a una pequeña motocicleta que estaba allí, y que encima traía a un Dan vestido de jeans y camisa que apenas era visible por el gran abrigo de cuero negro que traía encima. Totalmente lo contrario del vestido de Serena, un vestido corto y oscuro, con un cinto que adornaba su cadera. Y su tapado de piel.

-Dan... –se acercó para ver si irían en esa motocicleta.

-Sube, vamos a dar un paseo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de S. Al fin tendría la clase de Navidad que siempre había querido.

Subió llena de alegría a la motocicleta, y se aferró fuertemente a Dan. Un momento inolvidable para ambos.

Condujo por mucho tiempo. A S le gustaba la manera en la que el aire frío le pegaba en la cara y volaba su cabello en cualquier dirección. Hasta creyó que un copo de nieve se le había pegado en la punta de la nariz.

Se fueron del centro de la ciudad a una zona más alejada y tranquila. Una colina que, aunque pequeña, hacía visible las luces de la ciudad. Allí se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a hablar Serena- Este es mi estilo de Navidad, una Navidad estilo S; totalmente improvisado y—

No pudo continuar, porque Dan había improvisado un beso.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:**

Sí, ya sé, algo aburrido el fic... Pero tenía esta inspiración que no me dejaba en paz desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Por cierto, si alguien no ha publicado algo antes que yo en este fandom, es el **primer fanfic en castellano** de Gossip Girl... Wiii!

¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, para eso están los reviews, no:)

Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!

¡Adiós!

_You know you love me... Love you all, Gossip Girl._


End file.
